Lady-Nyo
by Plonicae
Summary: Nyo possède un lourd secret. Mais il ne sait pas comment l'avouer à ses "amis". Nyo serait il un ... ?


Coucou mes moutons !

Voici un petit OS, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir publié LLDPF aujourd'hui. Effectivement, le chapitre n'est PAS DU TOUT près !

Merci beaucoup à ma bêta et partenaire Twitwi laplussoyeusepour avoir corriger ce texte !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous étions en hiver, en janvier précisément. Janvier étant un mois où tout le monde est à la dèche après Noël et qui dure trois plombs. De plus, tout le monde est dans un état de semi-automatisme ; Janvier est le mois morne et assommant par excellence.

C'est pour rompre cette monotonie morbide que nos chers amis se sont tous donnés rendez-vous chez Nyo, le seul ayant un appart' assez grand et pas trop loin de chez tout le beau petit monde qui se trouvait actuellement dans son salon. On pouvait y voir  
/Le boss Final des Internets (alias Antoine Daniel ou Toinou pour les intimes), Mathieu Sommet (schizophrène à mi-temps), Alexis Breut (fantasmeurs de chiffres et de graphiques) les Joueurs du Grenier (fredidoudinouchet et sebastitounou pour les intimes  
/suicidaires) et Kriss de Minute Papillon (Schizophrène à temps plein). Ils attendaient tous Bob, qui avait promis de ramener une surprise.

-Bon il fait chier là ! On dit 19h30 et il est déjà pas fichu de venir 30-45min en retard ! Non môsieurs n'est toujours pas là depuis près de 2h ! C'est plus du retard ! C'est un oubli !

-Arrête de rager Mathieu, ça ne le fera pas venir plus vite ! Le calma Alexis.

-Pour une fois je suis pas le dernier à arrivé. Plaisanta Antoine, fière de lui. C'était la goutte de trop pour Mathieu.

-IL NOUS TEASE À MORT SUR SA SURPRISE, NOUS DIT BIEN D'ARRIVER À L'HEURE, NOUS OBLIGE À VENIR ET IL N'EST PAS FICHU D'ÊTRE LÀ !

La (petite) crise de nerf de Mathieu avait fait oublié aux autres leur hôte, Nyo, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Celui-ci faisait une crise de panique. Pourquoi ? Il allait dire son plus grand et honteux secret à ses amis, qui ne sont (parfois) pas  
/très très tendres. Cela faisait 2 heures qu'il avait prévu de leur dire, mais Bob n'était pas arrivé et donc il ne pouvait pas prendre connaissance de ce secret si important.

-DEVINE QUI C'EST QUI VIENT D'ARRIVER ?! Clama la voix la plus emblématique du Web Francophone.

-ALORS TOI ...!

-Mathieu, calme-toi il est là mainten...

-Coucou les amis !

Ils virent tous un crâne nu, avec un énorme sourire resplendissant.

Tous crièrent en reconnaissant l'homme de l'océan Indien, des noms différents; Entre des Fanta, Fanfan, Gabrielou, Gabi, ou sobrement Gabriel pour Alexis, tous ne virent pas le plus petit rejoindre son homologue de taille dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mec ?

-J'te retourne la question !

-Bob vient d'arriver et...

Ces simples mots provoquèrent un mélange d'excitation, d'appréhension et de stress chez le dessinateur, n'écoutant plus l'autre petit.

-Hep mec, tu m'écoutes ?

-Ouais t'inquiète. On va au salon ? Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent un amas de personnes se faisant un giga câlin.

-Euuh les mecs ?

-Y'a Gabi ! Chantonna à moitié Antoine.

-Bob ! Je te pardonne ! S'esclaffa Mathieu, se joignant au câlin.

Seul Nyo était à part, réfléchissant à comment leur dire la vérité. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet.

-Les mecs… on a oublié Nyo ! Remarqua Seb.

-Je... Non les mecs...

-Tsss... Câlin pour tout le monde ! Même pour toi ! Lui dit Fred en lui frottant les cheveux.

S'en suivit alors une mêlée générale pour porter Nyo et le mettre au milieu du câlin, l'étouffant à moitié. Au bout de 10 min, tous s'enlevèrent, heureux d'être enfin tous ensemble.

-Ça fait combien de temps que l'on ne s'est pas tous réunis ? Demanda Mathieu, ayant complètement oublié sa colère.

-Au moins 5 ans ! S'écria Bob

-Depuis le bac, informa Alexis.

-Les gars... Je... Je dois vous parler de quelque chose... chuchota Nyo.

Tous se turent.

-Nous t'écoutons, dit Antoine, perdant son sourire en voyant l'état de Nyo, son meilleur et fidèle ami. Nous ne te jugerons pas.

-Toi peut être, mais les autres...

-Attends mec, tu nous fais pas confiance ? Dit Bob. On pouvait sentir une once de colère dans sa voix.

-Je... Si mais... C'est…

-Vas-y ! L'encouragea Mathieu.

-Je suis me travestis en mode Lady-boy et je m'habille avec des robes discos des années 80 ! Dit-il, honteux de l'avoir avoué.

Il courut tout de suite vers sa chambre. Ses amis ne comprirent pas toute de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Seul Mathieu, le plus lucide de tous, comprit la situation, courant vers la chambre de Nyo.

Quand Mathieu arriva dans la chambre, suivi de peu par le reste du groupe, il ne pensait pas qu'une telle chose pouvait exister.

Il voyait bien entendu Nyo, seulement il avait une perruque blonde sur la tête, du maquillage en mode "pot de peinture" et une fameuse robe disco en or. Derrière lui se trouvait le néant, l'espace ou l'infini, comme vous voulez.

La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent était la voix d'un Nyo efféminé :

-Au revoir mes amis, je n'étais pas un humain comme les autres, je suis... Un alien venu d'une étoile super lointaine. Ma mission était de vérifier si l'espèce humaine était digne d'exister et ma réponse est non. Dans moins de 5min, une météorite s'écrasera  
/sur la Terre, provoquant la fin de l'Humanité.

Et il sauta dans le trou.

Ces "amis" étaient bouche-bée, ils allaient tous mourir !

-Regardez, il fait des roulades dans l'espace ! S'écria Bob, le jalousant terriblement.

-Bob, on s'en fout là... Et le pire se produisit, la météorite percuta la croûte terrestre, provoquant une explosion très puissante.

Autant vous dire que toute l'Humanité y est passée. La légende raconte que Nyo se baladerait toujours dans l'espace, indéfiniment, s'amusant à faire des roulades dans le vide.


End file.
